


Through the Static

by herooflegend



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herooflegend/pseuds/herooflegend
Summary: An ongoing collection of VoG Boys ficlets from twitter.
Relationships: Kabr/Pahanin/Praedyth (Destiny)
Kudos: 4





	1. Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @acedefiant if you ever want give me more prompts when I am taking new requests <3

Kabr made snacks. Pahanin brought candy. Praedyth's not sure where it came from or when they found the time. It doesn't matter. He loves it all the same. They hold each other in front of that old TV like they're all that's left. 

Through the static, Praedyth thinks they might be.


	2. Surreal

Kabr's self is failing, fading, falling away as he pours his Light into the Aegis. The line between his armor and his body and the Vex does not exist - they are the same and he is not alone. 

Through the network he remembers - gentle touches on his old skin, three voices ringing out in happy laughter, warm hands and terrible jokes and love - and he is not alone.

The last of his Light slips from him from them and they will never be alone again.


End file.
